Princess
by Destiny.Hope45
Summary: *Inspired by Prince of Egypt* All her life Bloom was apart of the Royal family that ruled most of the Magical Dimension, her life spirals after a shocking realization hit her...GOING to be re-written !
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING**

**Rated M for ****Violence and gore**

* * *

A dark cloud of electrified sludge painted itself over the sky of Domino. Farmers looked up from working in the fields and many of the royals stopped talking and they're movements froze. The air stilled as it because thinker and soon, its wasn't breathable.

Many of the animals cried as the fell to the ground, eyes rolling back. The air stilled, thunder boomed and echoed across the sky and land. Soon after, pieces of the sludge broke apart from the main body and consumed the fallen animals one by one, the sound of sizziling, burning flesh envaded the ears of the farmers and left only the bones.

Children cried at the horrible sight and sound. The palace doors flew open, many guards were at the doors keeping them from falling shut at the heavy wind that started up almost as soon as the sky sludge parted toward the dead animals.

A figure dressed in bright yellow clothing came to the palace doors and called for everyone to get inside. No one moved, not one could. Crossing her arms over her chest, Daphne cast a bright light over the people and against the cloud. All ran for the palace as quickly as they could but not all made it.

Daphne's spell of light depleted and many of the civilians and some of the farm workers were consumed, skeletons were littered all across the land of Domino.

All the rest that made it within the walls of the palace cowered in fear of what they knew would come, even the children knew. King Oritel and Queen Miriam, holding a small sleeping infant wrapped safely in a light blue blanket in her arms, joined their people in the main hall of the Palace.

King Oritel lifted a hand to silence the fears escaping the people of Domino. "Please, be calm." His voice was low and soothing, calming even, the children calmed but the adults still seemed afraid.

Miriam smiled gently and sweetly at the children, silently assuring them everything will work out and be alright.

The female infant in Queen Miriam's arms awoke but never cried, she opened her eyes slowly, turning large, bright blue anime eyes on her mother, laughter bubbled out of her and the people of Domino that were within the palace walls felt a strange feeling. Complete peace. Like nothing in the world was wrong. No evil, no hunger, no crime..., nothing.

Daphne joined her Mother, Father and infant sister on the main stairwell. She had on a glowing mask she seemed to never remove but she had a reason for it.

The think mass grew and moved closer, coming over the palace and killing all life, plants and otherwise, in its wake. Wicked laughter echoed all over the world.

Queen Miriam forced herself not to think about all the people across the world that were to far for them to assist…they all would die…King Oritel pulled her close, knowing and thinking what she was thinking.

"Mother," Daphne's voice was soft, gentle. "Father, what shall we do?" She stood silently as they thought, they knew what was coming…, and they knew why.

The thick electrified cloud of sludge thickened and shadow's formed from within. Soon, many creatures poured and raced from the dark mass. All had never be seen before, as if the cloud had created them itself…was the sludge alive?

As the creatures slammed themselves against the palace, three more shadows emerged. They had long stringy hair and dark masks over glowing yellow eyes with thin red spider veins visible within their eyes.

They wore dark gray robes and their arms were long and stick-like. Their bodies were hunched over, their themselves look far more evil and creepy. Their noses were pointed and their laughter sickening. Lighting crashed against the thick walls of the palace, the creatures came at the palace door with all their might, ramming themselves against the heavy stone door.

The door cracked and lighting slammed so loud it was painful, the door of stone bulged inward and the witches could be heard chanting.

_Power of the Great Dragon…the Dragon's Flame…that created the Magic Dimension…will be ours…it belongs to us…GIVE IT TO US_

At the final four words the door fell into millions of piece's, exploding towards the people of Domino, screams echoed throughout the palace as the people covered themselves from the stone shards.

The demonic creatures poured into the palace, roaring loudly, sending flames and venom over the people, forcing them to flee all over the castle and out into the open.

Lighting struck down at the people that ran outside, the sky was dark and murky, the air painfully thick, many collapsed, others were struck down by the lighting. Blood ran down into what was left of the fields, one of the three witches pointed towards the river of blood and it lifted from the ground - coming alive.

It took the form of a giant spider, it stood itself above the palace, pouring acid onto the palace, causing the walls to melt away, the sound of sizzling stone burned many of the children's ears.

The ground began to rumble, giant cracks widened and crumbled the ground all around Domino. One of the palace towers crumbled and disappeared within a sink hole.

Queen Miriam lifted her head in silence. "They are within the palace walls." Daphne watched her parents as they nodded to one another. King Oritel took the infant from Queen Miriam and handed the young girl to her older sister, Daphne.

"Take Bloom. Keep her safe." Oritel ordered, kissing Daphne's forehead. Miriam hugged her eldest daughter tightly. Daphne nodded towards her father. "With my life."

* * *

**A/N::: Short but it is a start. To watch what happens go to my profile where the link to a video will be. Link will be titled *Princess - Deliver Us* = (link here) **

**Review!**


	2. The Empire

**{ Disclaimer } I do not own Winx Club (or Prince of Egypt)**

**A/N::: The lines may be similar to the Prince of Egypt script but I tried to change most. A lot is different I must say.**

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

The large palace colored dark purple and light gray sat in the middle of a frozen lake on a slab of land that was connected to the main land by four land made bridges. The land bordering the lake was nothing but snow covered grass.

Within the snow-covered area was many smaller buildings upon buildings carved from white stone where the witches that were not apart of the royal family lived, this is the empire of the Coven.

An amazing and powerful kingdom begun by the three Ancestral Witches. Miles out the snow melted away and lush grass covered miles upon miles of land, beside the grass where the snow melts away is covered by land for farming.

Beside the Palace on the left, at the edge of the frozen lake, sat a large temple dedicated to the Ancestral Witch of Storms.

On the right at the edge of the lake sat another large temple, also carved from a rare white marble stone. This temple is dedicated to the Ancestral Witch of Darkness.

These two temples could be reached from the palace by a bridge of land connecting the land the Palace sat upon and the main land.

In front of the Palace miles out, about the center of the city sat another large temple that belonged to the Ancestral Witch of Ice. This temple was the most important yet all there Witches were worshiped.

The sun was high in the morning sky, surprisingly, the heat of the sun never melted the snow or ice. Out in the felids were about fifty woman and men planting and picking and pulling.

In the grassy plans where vineyards and orchards, many children pulled the fruit from the trees while the adults worked in the vineyard. Other children led the cattle to the river dividing the grassy plans to the farm plans.

All those working as slaves are men and woman and children of the Magic Dimension, the woman and female children used to be fairies and the men specialists, men who are trained in fighting magical creatures and beings.

All their spirits broken. Each of their worlds were taken over by Witches and Wizards. All their hope had dimmed and soon died away completely. They had lost hope for freedom.

Some of the elder slaves were from Domino, the one who hadn't been killed. They, younger, had spoken of their princess would deliver them from slavery, but now, no one spoke of it. No one really remembered.

* * *

Carved from ice. The blue-white creatures were called Ice-crabs. They had thin bodies and wide shoulders, diamond shaped shoulder blades and a thin pillar and a long, large diamond shaped leg-claws, its head diamond shaped but appeared to have no eyes.

A teenaged girl with long white-blue hair that was pulled into a pony-tail on top of her head walked over to a pack of them alongside her sister, another teenaged girl but with waist length red hair flowing freely.

Both were dressed in dark purple pants with dark gray jackets. Both had a large half-dollar sized crystallized snow flake on their forehead held in place by twin gold chains around their heads. Tiara's of the Coven's Ice Palace princess.

The red-headed princess launched herself onto the back of an Ice-Crab and slipped the mussel over the creatures snout, holding onto the ropes that were one each side of the metal band.

Pulling the reins tightly as the crab began to buck and roar. Laughing joyously, she called for her sister to join her.

"No way! Bloom, get off it! You'll get hurt!" Icy called for her sister, shaking her head, hands on her hips as Bloom did not do as she was told.

"Oh come now! Where is your sense of fun my sister!" Bloom laughed, sitting up on the beast as it calmed. "Join me!" Icy rolled her eyes but smiled. Walking over, she copied what Bloom had done and got onto an Ice-Crab.

It roared and bucked and tried to claw at Icy, she pulled on the reins tightly, her blue eyes narrowed. "Be calm you beast!"

Bloom laughed softly at her sister, who now got thrown off the creature. She sat cross legged with her hands propping her up. She glared at the Ice-Crab and growled, snow began to fall.

The red-headed princess directed her Crab over to the one Icy had been on and reached for it reins, pulling it away from Icy just as she would have been bitten or clawed, or both.

"Damn creature!" Icy hissed.

Bloom smiled. "Oh calm now. Its not like you got hurt." The oldest sister crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at the creature. "Bloom-Baby, I could have!"

Bloom looked at her then nodded and smiled. "But the only one's that would be hurt by an Ice-Crab are fairies, they have no effect of us Witches."

Icy smiled, her eyes falling shut for a moment. _She does have a point._

* * *

Snow flew up into snow clouds all around as two Ice-Crabs stormed through the Palace city, carrying the two princesses on their backs.

The crabs ran into people walking along in the streets and knocked over store-stands. Laughter of the princesses bubbled over the gasps from the people.

They neared the frozen lake. The frozen lake played the history of the Witches great story, the three Ancestral Witches were carved into the ice for being the greatest Witches in history who built such an amazing kingdom.

As they pulled their crabs into a sharp turn to keep off the ice. The crabs ran along the edge of the frozen lake, sending snow and ice shavings everywhere. Icy watched the scenes play within the lake as she and Bloom raced.

"Hay icy! You'd like your face carved on the lake wouldn't you!" Bloom shouted over the sound of air whipping by and the roars from the crabs.

Icy turned to her and smiled, laughing. "Yes! Someday!"

Bloom smiled a wickedly playful smile and pulled on her reins, having her crab ram Icy's. "How about now?" Icy learning fell onto the lake, her eyes wide.

She pulled her reins up to drive the crab away from the edge. The creature slid to the left and tumbled and rolled down a small hill that led to the path that led one to the Storm temple. Falling to a sloppy stop, Icy calmed her breathing the best she could and looked around. She couldn't see Bloom anywhere.

"Bloom? Bloom!"

Laughter burst from behind her and she looked just in time to duck as Bloom and her Crab leapt over Icy and the Ice-Crab she sat on.

"Come my sister! Catch up if you can!"

"Are you crazy! You could have killed me!" Icy snapped but there was laughter in her eyes and voice.

Bloom looked back as Icy ordered her crab to run, catching up to her younger sister. "Oh Icy," Bloom shook her head, smiling.

"Its fun you want, huh?" Icy narrowed her eyes playfully and pulled her crab closer to Bloom, but Bloom pulled her crab back and so Icy and her crab slid down another hill that led to some of the cities buildings.

Icy closed her eyes and bit her lip as not to scream as she slid. Bloom followed suit and was now ahead of her older sister.

Nearing the Temple of the Witch of Storms, Icy took the lead, laughing in victory. "Second Born, Second Place my dear baby sister!"

Bloom threw her head back laughing. "Not for long sister!"

The temple had repairs needing to be done so wooden ramps were built along where work was needed, Bloom and Icy ran their crabs up those ramps, the wood was kind of worn so dust and wood chips fell from the ramps.

Walking toward the palace on the bridge leading from the Temple to the Palace, was the High Witches to the King. Darcy and Stormy, believed to be the reincarnations of two of the three Ancestral Witches.

Bloom forced the crab to make a painfully sharp turn and almost fell off the wooden ramps. As she made her way up to Icy, she knocked a slave off a ladder who was touching up the paint, the man swung from a rope that was tied around his waist.

Bloom did not stop or notice or care.

At the man being knocked off the ladder, a large stone lighting built fell from the temple wall onto the wooden ramps and they began to crumble.

Neither sister noticed as the continued to zigzag through ramps. The crabs noticed and ran faster, scarred and angry.

The sisters crab's slid uncontrollably toward the barrier parting a mountain of snow from the lake. Eyes wide, Bloom and Icy pulled their reins, ordering the creatures to stop.

They stopped in time and both calmed their breathing, their lungs tightened and burned and slowly, they gained their breath back.

Bloom was the first to smile, Icy smiled and giggled as Bloom did, soon they were roaring with laughter at their near death experience.

The wooden wall holding the snow away from the lake because to snap, Bloom and Icy looked at each other and swallowed hard as the wall gave away and they rode on snow towards the two Reincarnated Witches.

Stormy turned, her eyes wide, she jumped over to Darcy, tapping her shoulder. Darcy swatted Stormy's hand away. "Darcy!" She hissed, and she turned.

"WHAT!" As soon as she spoke she saw what was coming. Both ran but caught in the snow, all four tumbling painfully.

The Ice-Crabs broke away from the princesses and fled. The girls sat up, laughing. "Think we'll get in trouble?" Icy asked nervously.

"Nah, Not a chance!"

* * *

Icy, now dressed in a white turtle neck (that was colored gold) almost skin tight dress that reached her ankles, it wrapped around her tightly but loosely enough so she could breathe. Her eyes were glued to the King before her, he was facing away from her.

Bloom stood beside Icy, now dressed in a white skirt that reached just below her knees and a white wrap around tube top. Around her neck was a wide gold band.

Both princesses had wide gold bangs one their wrists and upper arms. Bloom's head was down but her eyes were on the King, their father.

"Why," His voice was low but rose. "Why to the Ancestral Witches torment me with such reckless, destructive creatures I call my Daughters." He didn't looked at them, not while he spoke his question.

Their mother stood off to the side, facing her daughters. She was dressed in a near skin tight white dress with a see-through silk robe over it.

Icy took a step forward and out reached her hand. "Father, let me explain…"

Their father turned, his voice full of authority. "Be silent! For your King speaks." He lowered his cane to his side from where it had been in both hands.

Closing his eyes, he calmed his voice. "I seek to fulfill the desire of the Ancestral Witches, to built an empire unlike any other and rise all Witches to ultimate power and glory among those who are not, yet all you two can think is to amuse yourselves with is it destroy it all."

He raised his hands into the air. "Have I though you my Daughters nothing?"

Darcy and Stormy, who stood near the shadows, moved to leave, bowing to the king. "You are an exhalant teacher," Darcy praised. "Yes, it is not your fault your daughters learnt nothing." Stormy added, at daughters her voice turned into a venoms bite.

"Please, do not be so hard on yourself." They said in unison and disappeared out of the room without another word.

Bloom lifted her head and took a step forward and placed her hand on her chest. "Father, I am at fault." She turned half-way and swept a hand to show Icy. "I egged Icy on, I am responsible."

"Huh." Their father walked towards them, his head tilted to one side. "Responsible." He then turned to look at just Icy. "Do you know the meaning of that word Icy?" Their father paced from Icy to Bloom and back in the small three step space.

"Understood well…, Father." Icy replied, her voice soft but loud enough to where he could hear her.

He sighed, but did not stop pacing. "And do you understand the task that your birth has set upon you?" Icy opened her mouth to reply but the king held a hand up to keep her silent.

"There are our eon old traditions you must uphold and keep alive," He turned away from them. "When I pass into the next world it will be you who will then be the life of this empire."

Icy shook her head. "One damaged temple will not ruin age old traditions." Icy stepped toward her father, eyes narrowed slightly.

Her father turned and extended his cane to her, just inches from her nose. "But one weak length can break the golden chain of this great empire!"

Icy stepped back, breathing heavily. Shocked at her fathers words. Their mother moved forward, touching the shoulder of her husband without a word.

He looked at her and then back at his daughters. He felt a touch of guilt at yelling at her, but sighed and turned away.

"Now, make your leave to go."

"Father." Icy reached for him but her mother held a hand without a word, Icy turned and left, hurt deeply but refused to show it.

Bloom watched her leave with a heavy heart. Once she was out of sight, Bloom turned to their father. She took a step forward, taking a deep breath. "Father, you know the fault is really mine. Must you be so hard on her?"

He turned to her. "Bloom, you will never have to bare the weight of the crown I will pass to Icy." Bloom hung her head, keeping her eyes on her father. "Icy must not allow herself to be led astray," He placed a hand on Bloom's head, she looked up at him fully. "Not even by you my Daughter."

He turned halfway away from her. "Father…All she cares for is…is your approval…" Bloom closed her eyes and took another deep breath.

"I know she will live up to what you expect…Icy…she just needs the opportunity."

Her father closed his eyes, looking to the ceiling. "That Maybe. Maybe so. Go now. I will see you later on."

Bloom stood for a moment but turned to leave, not looking back, set on going to find her sister Icy.

* * *

**A/N::: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review please! **


	3. From Andros

**{ Disclaimer } I do NOT own Winx Club or the idea of the Prince of Egypt!**

* * *

Bloom walked into a large room connected to a balcony. Fifty feet or higher statues of the Ancestral Witches standing with their arms crossed in a chant. Icy sat in the shadows on the Witch of Ice's arms.

Leaning herself onto the statue's feet, Bloom continued to fix a water proof pouch used to hold liquid for healing and purification rituals reserved for the fairies that work for them. What the ritual does is lock the faeries powers within them to where not even they can tap into them.

"That went a lot better than I thought…" Bloom said, looking across the room instead of looking up at Icy.

Icy hissed. "Go away, Brat."

Bloom shook her head. "Ouch. You only call me that when your depressed." Bloom murmured, knowing Icy heard. "It hurts you know…being called such a name…and by my own sister!" Bloom turned into dramatic mode, tilting her head up to look at Icy for a moment.

She didn't seem fazed. Bloom sighed and continued to work on her pouch. "It could have been worse…" the teen added, her blue eyes glued to Icy.

"The weak link in the family is what he called me." Icy groaned, letting her head fall gently to the stone behind her.

Bloom lowered her head, staring at her hands as they worked on the pouch. "Well…Y'know, you are pretty pathetic." Bloom giggled, closing her eyes for a moment after finishing patching up the pouch.

"Irresponsible, ignorant of all the traditions… " Icy leaned over to look down at Bloom. "He accused me of bringing down the entire empire!"

"He did not…you are over reacting." Bloom said, pushing herself away from the statue.

"He might as well have!"

Bloom laughed right out this time, walking towards the balcony, stopping each time she spoke. "Yeah! I can see it all now!"

She pointed toward the temple of darkness, then to the temple of storms and then the temple of Ice.

"There go the temples!"

She laughed and made her way to a table full of treats and a large bowl of wine with large frozen peaches floating in it. Icy flew down gracefully to land on the floor and glared at her little sister.

"You can laugh about it!"

"The palace and city crumbling, the lake thawing and drying up and the slaves raising up…" Bloom lowered the pouch into the bowl of wine, trailing off with laughter and lifted the pouch once it was full, twisting the opening tightly to keep it shut.

"Single handedly you will bring the greatest kingdom in the Magic Dimension to ruin." Bloom laughed in delight. She lifted the 'water balloon' and walked it over to the edge of the balcony and looked down.

"Enlighten me Bloom," Icy touched her forehead as she spoke then pulled it away and extended it toward Bloom.

"How is it," Icy walked over to the balcony where Bloom was crouched down but still able to see over the edge, standing of the right of her.

"_How is it_, that every time _you_ start something _I _am the one to get into trouble?"

Bloom dropped the 'water balloon' and ducked, staying to where she could see but no one but Icy could see her.

The pouch fell upon Darcy and Stormy, Icy leaned over the edge to see as Bloom ducked completely out of sight.

"Icy!" Stormy called. "You are in trouble Princess!"

"Icy get down here!" Darcy bit out. "You owe us an apology!"

"We will tell His Majesty!" Both called.

Icy winced away from the edge, looking around for Bloom who was now standing beside her on the right holding the big bowl full of wine in her arms, looking off to the side. Icy looked at the bowl then at her.

"You might as well…" Bloom batted her eyes and murmured sweetly.

Icy smiled and shook her head, she took the bowl. Dumping the rest onto the two High Witches.

Bloom wrapped her arms around Icy's shoulders, hugging her as they walked away smiling.

"I know what your problem is now!" Bloom cried happily.

"Oh?" Icy asked, a smiled on her face.

Bloom nodded, letting go of Icy, fixing her tiara. "Your problem is that you care to much!"

Icy stopped and turned to walk to Bloom, ruffling her hair. "And your problem is you don't care at all!" she laughed, light in her eyes.

"I see," Bloom smiled wickedly, calmly re-fixing her hair. "So I suppose in that case you care a lot more than I do that we're…ah, late for the banquet."

Icy's eyes widened, Bloom only kept smiling.

* * *

They ran down the steep staircase, a servant tailing them trying to fix Bloom's hair and Bloom pushing Icy to run faster.

Icy wore mini skirt formed from bright blue ice crystals that was short in the front but got a bit longer at her thighs and behind and matching tube top with a gold headdress that covered her ears and top of her head but left her forehead visible because of her tiara.

Bloom matched Icy's outfit but Icy's was brighter while Bloom's was dark blue, due to she was in line for the throne where as Bloom is not.

"I'm dead, I'm done for. Father will and is going to kill me."

Bloom slapped the servants hands away from her but the man tried again.

"Please," Bloom pushed the man away, causing him to fall to the steps on his butt. "No one will even notice us coming in."

She pushed Icy through the curtains and walked in beside her just as clapping and cheers erupted from the crowd.

The girls stood tall and Icy murmured; "No one will notice?"

"Ah! The young Princesses!" Their mother hugged them and narrowed her eyes.

She wore a similar head dress but hers covered her forehead. "Icy, you were just named Princess regent, you are now responsible for overseeing everything about the temples."

She moved to stand behind her daughters. "I Suggest, you get over to your Father and thank him." She pushed Icy forward as Icy smiled happily and nervously, walking up to her father.

Everyone continued clapping, Bloom and her mother included. "Apparently Bloom, someone believed she 'just needed the opportunity', hum?"

Bloom smiled and moved to stand with Icy and their father.

"My king," she began loudly. "I propose that the High Witches pay tribute to their new regent!"

"Exhalant Idea!" he placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly and both his daughters. He then turned and narrowed his gaze. "Darcy! Stormy!"

Darcy smiled wickedly at Stormy. 'Storm…the Andros girl," Stormy nodded. "Go get her." Darcy ordered.

Stepping forward as Stormy left.

"By the power of darkness!" Everything became dark and then a single light fell upon Darcy. "For your delight my princess," Smoke formed everywhere. "A faerie stolen from distant world…"

Bloom and Icy looked at each other but smiled.

The light returned and the smoke parted. There stood a young faerie with long wavy brown hair, she wore a green skirt and a light purple tank top. "We offer you the Princess of Andros."

Icy had had servant fairies before but had gotten fed up with them, they had been, as she called them, weak and a disgrace, even for a fairy. Bloom noted that this girl looked up to the tasks Icy liked making her servants do.

"A lovely water flower," Stormy added as she pushed Layla over to Icy.

Icy reached out to touch her but Layla snapped her teeth on her finger. Icy narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand away, stepping back as Bloom walked towards Icy.

"More like a water snake…"

Bloom laughed, touching her sisters shoulders. "Guess you are not much of a snake charmer."

Icy didn't reply for a moment then got an idea. She moved behind Bloom and pushed her towards Layla.

"That is why, Bloom-Baby, I give her to you."

"What? No, no…ah…" Bloom smiled at Layla but she hissed.

"I won't be given to anyone! Especially to a witch!" Layla snapped.

Icy smiled, leaning on Bloom's shoulders. "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?"

Bloom rolled her eyes, "You will show respect to a Royal…" Layla pulled the rope that tied her hand together from Stormy and whipped it around.

Guards with ice magic at ready moved forward and Bloom held a hand to them. "No, wait."

The young red-headed teen caught the rope end, a look of concern in her eyes. "Please, calm down!"

"I demand you release me at once you pompous brat!" Bloom shook her head, not in saying but in saying she admired Layla for fighting. She was strong-willed.

"Calm yourself!" Bloom tried again, to no avail. Layla pulled on the rope. "Let me go!"

Bloom saw that behind Layla was an indoor pond. "As you command." Bloom let the rope slip from her grip and Layla stumbled back and fell into the water.

Laughter erupted from everyone, Icy hugged Bloom close as she laughed. But Bloom wasn't laughing, she watched a servant pull Layla from the pond, listening to Icy telling him to dry her off and take her to Bloom's room.

As they left, Icy turned Bloom to face their father. "Father! If it pleases you, My first act as Regent is, I appoint Bloom as second in-command to me!"

At their fathers nod, Icy pulled a beautiful ring into view that was an oval shape made from marble and ice crystals that were frozen in time, never to melt.

Cheers burst from everyone, its seemed faded to her as Bloom admired the ring, her big blue anime eyes bright with happiness.

* * *

Bloom sat outside the banquet on the stone steps as the party continued. Bloom hugged herself and leaned herself to the side to lean on the stone wall.

"Bloom? Are you alright?"

She looked up through her red bangs at her sister, Icy. "What? Oh, yes, I'm fine. Great even!" Bloom lied, Icy knew. Icy could always tell when Bloom bluffed.

"Bloom-Baby…not pleased with being second in command?" Icy sat beside her, wrapping her arms around Bloom's, resting her head on Bloom's shoulder.

"I love that you chose me, I'm very happy." Bloom hugged her. "I just…"

Icy snuggled closer to her younger sister, looking up at her, silently telling her to go on. Bloom sighed then took a deep breath.

"OKAY, I feel bad for embarrassing that girl!" It came out in a speedy rush.

Icy blinked and then laughed, pulling away from Bloom and standing, reaching for the red-headed teens hand.

"Oh Bloom, please, she's a slave!"

Bloom let Icy pull her to her feet.

"Don't waste tears on her."

Bloom nodded, sucking in a sharp breath and smiled, eyes closed keeping any tears locked away inside.

* * *

The young princess entered her room slowly, taking a deep breath and trying to figure out what to say to the other girl before she bit Bloom's head off.

"Um…" Bloom pulled the door open to where her bed resides and gasped. Instead of Layla, it was the male servant that had been told to dry Layla and take her here.

Bloom rolled her eyes, looking around the room and saw her little bunny Kiko tied up in the corner and noticed a rope made from sheets tied together lowering out the window.

Bloom rushed over and saw Layla sneaking away with a horse within the shadows.

She also saw two guards walking toward where Layla was. Bloom panicked. Should she tell them Layla escaped? Should she help the fairy go? Bloom sighed. "Guards!"

Layla froze, wincing as she looked up at Bloom and knew she knew where she was. "Umm…There is a man…tied up in my room here…"

The guards looked at each other. "Well?" Bloom narrowed her eyes, forging anger. "Get up here and Look into it!"

The guards ran back into the palace, heading up to her room. She saw Layla watching her and winked, smiling, making a 'get going' hand gesture toward Layla.

"Princess." One guard bowed to her as the other untied the servant. The guards spoke to the servant who told them Layla was tougher than she looked and got away. Now pointing to the window.

Bloom panicked. "Well, I doubt she's still there…"

Both guards moved to look out the window despite Bloom's protests. "Not there…damn that wench." One grumbled and both bowed to Bloom. "We will track her."

Bloom looked out the window, looking all over the place. _Good. She got away._

"Ah, Wait!" She called for the guards who were half-way out the door. They turned. "Please…no, um…no point in looking for her. She's only one pathetic fairy. No need to cause a fuss over the likes of her."

Bloom's eyes wide, she lowered her head. _What am I saying? I sound so rude…she was right…I am a brat…_

* * *

**A/N::: WOW! Are we witnessing Bloom changing? Oh I hope, otherwise this story will take a turn for the worst…wait…it will even if she changes. **

**REVIEW! ! !**


	4. Voice

**[ Disclaimer ] I do **_**NOT**_** own Winx Club or the Prince of Egypt idea, I gain **_**NO PROFIT **_**from writing this fan-fiction and posting it! ! !**

**A/N::: Still working on TMADD and Castle Chaos (case of Writers Block) and working on this fanfic, so of course, I'm bouncing between three stories…well…four…can't talk about that yet. **

**Read and Review (I'm stressed so reviews are a must if story is to stay alive…)**

* * *

Bloom turned in her sleep, it had taken several hours for her to fall asleep and even now. She was on the verge of waking up. She knew it wasn't time to wake up, but she couldn't fight waking up.

_Blurhom._

She turned away from the sound. She couldn't make out what the sound was or what had been said but she didn't want to wake up.

_Bloom._

She pulled one of her pillows onto her head to cover her ears. Why couldn't she tune out whoever was calling her?

Wait. Calling her? She was alone in her room, everyone was asleep, and the voice…she's never heard before…no. She'd heard that voice before. But where? When? Who did the voice belong to?

_Bloom…_

The sound grew louder and Bloom finally pushed herself up, looking around the room. "Who's there?"

_Bloom.._

Throwing her blanket off of her, she stood, clad in blue pajama pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt with a yellow picture on it that was blurred. Blue eyes scanned the room, no one.

_BLOOM_

At that moment, lighting and thunder clashed and boomed, crying out in surprise, Bloom fell from her bed to the floor, blanket wrapped around her legs.

"Princess!" Guards rushed into her room alongside Icy, her blue eyes wide as she saw her sister on the floor.

The guards helped Bloom up as Icy looked around the room for the cause of the young girls panic, not finding anything.

Icy pulled Bloom into a hug, wrapping one arm around Bloom's waist while the other wrapped around her shoulders so Icy's hand could rest on her head.

"Are you alright?" Even as she asked, she continued to look around the room.

Bloom nodded, "Yes…I thought I heard…" She stopped herself. Tell her sister she heard a voice? She'd be thought of as insane. "Nothing, I'm fine. Promise."

_Bloom…_

"Hear that?" She whispered to Icy. Said girl pulled away. "Hear what?"

_Go to the garden of magic …_

"That. That voice."

"You hear a voice?" Icy tilted her head to listen, but didn't hear a thing.

_Come to the garden of magic…_

"Garden of magic?"

Icy looked at Bloom, "The garden, it's the center of this world. Why do you ask?"

Bloom looked at Icy, tilted her head and smiled. "Nothing, I uh…heard some guards talking about the place…"

Icy saw through the lie but never thought to much about it since it was her sister. "Very well, sleep well Bloom." She nodded and kissed Icy's cheek, returning the good-night wish.

Once alone, Bloom stood looking around her room. "Why? How do I get to the garden?" She murmured, so the guards at her door wouldn't hear her.

_Go alone._

"What? Alone? Why? What for?"

No answer.

"Voice? Why alone?"

Still no answer.

Climbing into bed, Bloom fell into a trance as she thought while trying to fall asleep. _The garden …and I have to go alone…who was the voice? It sounded like a woman…her voice sounded a little…familiar…_

Bloom fell asleep as her final word slipped into his mind, sleep finally over her.

* * *

Lyan and Damon, the queen and king, sat at the long table for breakfast with Icy. Bloom hadn't gotten up yet but Icy had said to let her sleep.

Darcy and Stormy stood off to the side where their king could call upon them easily. They were kiss-ups as Bloom called them.

They were loyal to their grandfather until he died and immediately switched their loyalty to Damon the moment he was crowed.

Those two witches may be the two reincarnations of the Ancestral Witches but they only served the royal family because they wanted power, something the royal family had.

Bloom watched all five of them from the balcony. She didn't want to eat, she was nervous about going to the garden.

She wore a white turtle neck tank top with a wide gold collar around her neck that rested on her shoulders, spanning out around her chest and back.

And a white skirt with a wide gold belt around her hips. Her gold bands and tiara in place on her arms and head.

Bloom walked toward the steps, her off-white flat bottom boots that folded down back to her ankles, didn't make a sound as she walked.

Reaching the main floor Icy spotted her. "Bloom-baby! You've woken up!" Icy stood, gesturing her younger sister over.

Bloom looked at the door leading to the main hall that lead to the outside world. Sighing, Bloom walked over and stood at the foot of the table, not wanting to eat.

Her mother looked at her with a hint of worry in her eyes. "Are you alright dear?"

"Yes mother." Something felt wrong about calling Lyan 'mother', Bloom didn't know why, but all of a sudden it didn't feel right.

Her father smiled. "Come then, sit and eat, Bloom." Bloom took a moment before she decided on an answer. "Actually, I cannot."

All three plus Darcy and Stormy looked at the red-headed teen. Hands folded in her lap, Bloom bowed, looking her parents and Icy in the eye, she continued. "But I have somewhere to go, I have something I need to do."

She bowed again. "If you will excuse me."

* * *

Icy walked down the halls with Stormy and Darcy trailing behind her on either side of her.

Icy wears an outfit that looked something like a jump-suit. Wearing high boots of the color dark blue. With the letter I on the outfit over her stomach.

Knees-high high-heeled boots. Gloves that end at her hands in triangles at her middle finger, held there by a ring. A blue choker at Icy's neck that runs down her body to the I. A dark blue cloak swirling behind her as she walked.

Stormy is dressed in a maroon dress with the letter "S" at the middle of her outfit. Matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. Matching tights. High-heeled boots. And a chocker around her neck.

Darcy wore something like purple bodysuit with no sleeves and Capri-style pants. Light purple gloves not going past her wrists, purple ankle boots, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt.

The three were the reincarnations of the Ancestral Witches and had, as children, decided that they would complete what their originals had started.

The Ancestral Witches had searched for centuries across the Magic Dimension for the power of the Great Dragon, yet when they had arrived on Domino, the planet the dragon was last recorded on being on, the power had vanished, as if it had never existed.

"The ring of Solaria you say?" Darcy asked, turning to look at Stormy who looked back at her.

Icy nodded. "It is rumored to contain the power of the Great Dragon." Icy began, now reaching the balcony that oversaw nearly the entire land.

"The power the Ancestral Witches tried to get from Domino?" Stormy asked, ducking when Icy threw a glass cup sailing towards Stormy's head.

"If the power was hidden in the ring then that would explain why its been off the radar." Darcy murmured, eyes glued to the ceiling as she spoke.

Stormy tilted her head. "Why is that?"

Icy threw another glass at the frizzy haired witch. "If a power not meant to be contained is contained within an object then that power vanishes from anyone's detection."

"So how come people believe it to be in the ring?" Stormy asked, standing behind Darcy so Icy wouldn't throw anything.

"Who knows, but if the rumors are true about that ring," Icy turned to her sisters, an evil smile plastered on her beautiful face. "We will finish what they had begun!"

The three broke into evil laughter.

* * *

Bloom, accompanied by kiko, walked to through the fields on their way to the Garden of Magic, Bloom watched the slaves work, many looked in pain and tired, one man collapsed suddenly.

Bloom stopped to stare at him, taking a step, she felt the need to help him, she broke from her trance as the crack of a whip echoed into the air followed the mans cry of pain.

The man struggled to his feet as a guard whipped him, ordering him to get back to work. Bloom felt something in her hurt. She looked down at kiko, he was nibbling on some grass, not seeming to notice.

Ignoring the strange hurt inside her, Bloom pressed forward, passing by many other slaves and winced every time a guard yelled at a slave, every time a whip cracked, for every time a slave cried in pain, Bloom couldn't wait to get away.

Breaking into a run, Kiko on her heals, Bloom forced herself to run until she couldn't hear the slaves and guards any longer.

The sound was muffled and hazy, but the sounds of the faeries and wizards echoed all around within her mind. Covering her ears didn't stop the sound.

"Shut up…" She closed her eyes, the images flooded her mind as if she were seeing them live. "Stop…"

The sounds grew in volume, she shook her head, felt her body back-peddle but she couldn't comprehend it all as the images became more vivid, the sounds sharper.

Bloom shook her head. _STOP IT!_

The sound of a scream, not of pain, but of determination, snapped into Bloom's ears. She found herself standing in front of a forest.

A burst of light blinded Bloom before she snapped her eyes shut. "What the…What was that?"

Lowering her arms as the light faded, she walked forward. A hideous hoar echoed around the trees, leaving Bloom nearly frozen.

She turned to leave, the forest spun, as if silently telling her to press forward. Bloom narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Kiko was the first to go towards the roar, followed by Bloom who didn't want her little bunny along with whatever lay ahead.

"Kiko? Kiko! Get back here!" Running to catch up to the gray and white bunny.

Finally, she caught up to him and hid herself behind a tree at the sight of a large yellow ogre with little red demon things.

Bloom heard kiko make a noise and looked down at him, he puffed out his chest and jumped into the air, extending his leg as if attacking the ogre.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the scene in the clearing. Light flashed into her eyes, closing them tightly, Bloom waited a moment before opening one.

Both eyes snapped wide open.

There in the clearing facing the Ogre and the red-demon things was a tall girl with flowing blonde hair tied into pigtails near her neck.

She wore orange short shorts and a matching one strap top that tied to one side. Her outfit sparkled.

Her boots were orange as well and reached her knees. On her wrists were silver bracelets.

Her hazel/brown eyes narrowed at who was before her.

In her hand was a staff with a circle on the top with a solid circle in the middle with pegs joining the two circles together.

Lifting it into the air, she spun the staff and then waved it close to the ground. Light slashed into the air and destroyed some of the little red creatures.

Bloom didn't understand what was happening but knew one thing. That girl was a fairy, but she had her powers…was she from another world not under their power?

"Come on, Nut. Is this the best you've got?" The blonde egged the ogre on, tilting her head with a smile on her face.

The ogre…Nut…roared and charged at the young girl, knocking off her feet, causing her to land on her back.

She propped herself up on her forearms as Nut took the staff from her hands. The red-demon things held her down so she couldn't fly away.

Bloom took a step forward, wanting to help but not knowing how, she wasn't like her family, she had no power…she took a step back. The girl was a fairy, why should Bloom care about her?

Eyes widened at the flash-back of Layla that flew through Bloom's mind.

"You'll be dust by your own power, Princess Stella!" Nut laughed, aiming the staff at the girl who winced away.

The red-demon things continued to hold her, otherwise, she'd get away and Nut would have to face the witches.

"You!" Bloom stood in view. She was pointing at Nut, her eyes on…Stella.

"Back off little girl." Nut bit out.

"Let her go! Now." Bloom ordered, her eyes seeming to glow.

Nut ordered the creatures and they charged towards Bloom. Eyes wide, she took a step back. "GET AWAY!"

Bloom held her hand out in a sign to say stop, a red-orange bubble appeared around her and shot yellow static through them, destroying them.

Once all that attacked her were gone, the bubble faded and Bloom looked at her hands. _I have powers…_

She couldn't believe it. She had never had powers. Not once. She had when she was five jumped off anything tall trying to fly and had tried connecting to her powers but nothing had ever worked.

Why now?

_Why now?_

Bloom felt something on her wrists tighten and she snapped out of her thoughts. Nut held both her arms in one hand. Growling at her with crazy eyes and barred teeth, he aimed the staff at her.

Bloom struggled but the ogre was bigger and stronger. She pulled her head as far away from him as she could. "LET. ME. GO!"

Fire raced through her, it glowed and swirled just beneath her skin but visible to those watching. Something wrapped itself inside her from her center and then exploded out of her, a violent roar followed by extreme heat engulfed the clearing.

Nut was knocked back and the ghouls destroyed. On her knees, gathering her breath, Bloom looked up as Stella walked over to stand in front of her.

Bloom looked beyond her as Nut clapped his hands and disappeared.

"Uh…"

"You've got Winx girl."

Bloom looked back at girl. "Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I would have never thought a fairy was in the world, at least with their powers."

Now sitting on her knees, Bloom's eyes narrowed and she stood up. Hands clenched into fists. Stella watched Bloom in confusion.

"You're insane. I am not a fairy. I am the Princess of the Coven." Bloom touched her chest indicating herself as she spoke.

Stella looked at her and blinked. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. Her staff keep herself from fall to the ground.

"Please. No witch has that kind of power." Stella said once she calmed her laughing. Bloom felt her body heat and suddenly Stella was knocked off her feet by a burst of flame brought on by the red-headed teen.

Stella looked up, her hazel eyes not so happy now. "You are no witch. You are not a princess of the coven."

Bloom gasped and took a step back. Gathering herself, she extended her hand and pointed at Stella. "Now you go too far."

She turned and walked away, Stella reached for her but stilled as faint sound humming through her head, The sound begun low and barely auditable then the volume grew. A kind voice whispered to her as well, calmly and gently telling her what to do.

* * *

**A/N::: New Video link on Profile! Must WATCH!**

**REVIEW ! ! ! ! **


	5. Voice pt 2

**_[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Winx Club or the Prince of Egypt idea, I gain NO PROFIT from writing this fan-fiction and posting it! ! !_**

* * *

Everything was black, dark, nothing there. The air was clam, nothing felt off. It was peaceful. On the verge of sleep and awaking, the young body felt relaxed. _Eyes opened as the room was lit, four guards were standing at each corner of the small crib._

_Little arms extended in the air from the little body, reaching towards three people walking towards the small crib in the center of the room._

Bloom turned in her sleep.

_The small baby girl with red hair and bright blue eyes wiggled in her small bed as her family got closer, she was smiling wide at the woman who was also smiling. _

This must be a memory from when Bloom was very little…

_The baby let her bubbling laughter slip from her as her parents stood in front of her crib, she kicked her feet happily as her mother leaned over her crib._

Shut eyes narrowed in Bloom's sleep.

_The woman had red-orange hair that was pulled up into a large bun on the top back of her head while two thick strands lay over her shoulders. _

_She leaned over the crib, smiling so lovingly it made anyone given the smile want to cry. "My sweet Bloom, You slept well little Bubble?"_

Bloom remembered that nickname vaguely, she was always smiling and laughing…she had been nicknamed Bubble for her bubbling laughter…but…

"_Who you live with is not your family."_

The red-headed princess turned in her sleep, closed eyes tightening shut more firmly. It was the voice again…

"_Bloom…" _Her voice faded and Bloom could focus on the dream around her. 

_Bloom was lifted from her bed into her mothers arms, She giggled, reaching out to touch her mother's nose. She was turned and laid eyes on her father. He had brown hair and brown eyes, his eyes held kindness and love._

Bloom turned again in her sleep. Nothing made since, not anymore. But she felt that she did know them, in her heart, she knew.

_Her mother turned and Bloom saw a woman in yellow, she was tall and looked very kind, she had on a flowing robe…'Daphne…would you like to hold your sister?'_

Her mother's voice was so soft, loving, beautiful even. Bloom felt herself wanting to cry. She didn't understand.

_Daphne reached out to hold her, 'Hello my baby sister…'_

That voice!

Bloom shot up, her eyes wide. Frantic, she looked around the room. She was in the hall where the story of the Coven was painted and carved on the walls.

Placing a hand on her head, palm pressed to her forehead. Her large blue eyes wide, unblinking, staring at nothing. The voice she had just heard…it was that same voice.

Letting herself rest against the stone wall, she tried to calm her heart beat and breathing, Closing her eyes, Bloom reached for that voice.

Instead, she felt herself float. Opening her eyes, she found herself deep within clear blue water. Gasping, Bloom turned around multiple time to figure out a way to…breathe…?

She could breathe under water? She opened her mouth but no water entered…_ "You are not truly here," _

The red-headed teen looked around for the source of the voice, it was Daphne's, but Bloom couldn't figure out where the woman was.

"What?" her voice sounded like she was under water yet clearer.

"_It is called astral projection." _

"But…I don't have any magic! I can't…"

"_Come," _Daphne commanded softly, not allowing Bloom to finish her sentence.

Bloom felt herself being pulled forward, not forcefully, just being led to where she needed to go. Taking a deep breath, Bloom allowed herself to walk forward.

Unknowing to why she was so willing to speak and follow the unknown woman, Bloom had no idea, but it was to late to back down now.

Passing through the stone, she ended up in a cave. Looking behind her at the stone she had just passed through she shook off the scared feeling that shot through her body and mind.

Covering her eyes as blinding yellow light enveloped the confined space of the cave. She covered her shut eyes with her hands, turning her head away. How could someone be that bright? The sun was less…

Finally, the light dimmed to where Bloom could look at the woman without going blind. Looking up at Daphne, Bloom felt breathless. She immediately knew. Knew that the woman in front of her was her eldest, truest sister.

Smiling, Daphne stretched out her hand, offering it to the young girl, to her sister. Taking a step forward, Bloom reached out her hand, placing it in Daphne's. "You're Daphne…"_ My sister._

The nymph smiled, catching the red-head's thought.

"Explain yourself!" She ordered, drawing back her head, placing both hands on her hips, blue eyes narrowed. "Why did you give me that damn dream?"

_"Not a dream. A memory."_

Bloom tilted her head. "So you gave me one of your memories?"

Daphne nodded, her smile placed firmly on her face. _"Yes, it was a shared memory of yours and mine. We are sisters."_

Bloom took a step back. "I have a sister, and she is not you!" She no longer wanted to think who was before her was her sister.

_"My dear Bloom,"_ Daphne shook her head. _"You are not a witch."_

Blue eyes narrowed, she let out a hiss of breath as she shook her head. "I know that! I have no powers!"

_"You are not related to those witches." _Daphne reached out her hand once again.

_"My Bloom, you are a fairy of great power."_

Blue eyes widened.

* * *

Nut stood in front of three witches, eyes glowing bright yellow and narrowed in anger. Icy crossed her arms over her chest, a frown plastered firmly on her face.

Stormy was smirking, most likely imagining what horrible punishment they'd inflict on Nut for losing the princess of solaria and the ring they so desperately wanted.

Pacing back and forth, hands folded behind her back, Darcy clamped her eyes shut tightly, gritting her teeth and she processed what Nut had come back reporting.

"You lost the ring?" Darcy's voice grew in volume as she bit out each word to Nut, lifting her hands in front of her as if wanting to gorge his eyes out.

Icy placed a hand on her shoulder. She stepped back, letting Icy stand in front of the ogre. "So Nut, how come you failed?"

Nut backed away, only to have the floor crack behind him, parting to reveal flames licking up into the air, the ogre froze in his tracks.

"I had the ring and my ghouls had Stella!"

The fire grew and lave bubbled up out of control as all three of the witches grew in anger. The temperature spiked drastically.

"Yet you don't have it?" Stormy boomed, lighting slamming down from the black.

Nut covered his head with his hands. "Another fairy attacked me!"

Everything fell silent. The lighting stopped and the roaring fire ceased.

Nut opened one eye, the three witches stood stone still, arms dangling loosely at their sides, eyes seemingly gazed, unblinking, their heads tilted a bit. It was as if they were dead.

Nut stood up from kneeling. "What did the fairy look like?" Icy's voice was more calm than anyone had ever heard…well, Bloom had.

"Uh, What?"

Icy looked at him, "The fairy that assisted Stella, What. Did. She. Look. like?"

"Oh, um…she…well…I don't know…" Before the witches could become angry again, Nut quickly added to his explanation. "She never transformed!"

Stormy and Darcy looked at each other. "Fairy's always transform to fight…"

"Her power was that of Fire…" Nut added, not sure they were listening.

"Unless," Icy smirked. "She hasn't fully realized her powers." Again, Darcy and Stormy looked at each other, clearly and completely confused.

"Icy?" Darcy looked at her sister curiously.

The witch of Ice turned to the other two witches. "Fire power…never transformed…The power of the Dragon is not in Stella's ring."

Icy looked at her hands, curling them into fists. "Nut!" She swung herself around, eyes narrowed, pointing at the ogre.

"Find that fairy!"

* * *

**A/N::: So it's a short chapter, at least I updated! T_T and updating is not easy when the characters refuse to work with me! **


	6. History

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Winx Club or the Prince of Egypt! **

**A/N::: WOW! I am swamped with school! T.T I am so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long! I'm suffering just like all of you! Promise! I've been freaking out over not updating and so now, I MUST UPDATE! I just want to scream from not updating in so long! DX**

* * *

The palace was quite, everyone but the guards were fast asleep. The halls were dark, no lights from any light source were lit, although the princess didn't care much about not being about to see. To lost in her hectic thoughts.

The sixteen year old red head walked through the darkness, her feet moving on their own. Her encounter with that Nymph had gotten her pretty dazed.

That Nymph, Daphne, had told Bloom she was a fairy, and not only that, she possessed immense power.

But she had no power! She never had!

_"LET. ME. GO!"_

_Fire raced through her, it glowed and swirled just beneath her skin but visible to those watching. _

_Something wrapped itself within her from her center and then burst out of her; a violent roar followed by extreme heat engulfed the clearing._

Bloom's feet stilled instantly, her eyes large as she looked up from staring at the floor. That had been that moment…so much power had erupted from her…

But that had been a fluke, nothing more. Hadn't it? She had asked her parents and sister why she didn't have any magical power, they had told her she wasn't a true magical being, of course she had been upset, but she got over it.

Had they lied to her? Why would they lie to her about that?

"Bloom-baby; Are you alright?"

All thoughts paused as Bloom snapped her head around to see Icy standing just a few feet away from her.

Icy had her hair down, so it touched the floor. Bloom noted she looked even more beautiful with her hair down, her skin was also a bit tanned, and Icy looked breath taking.

Bloom didn't speak for a few moments, she couldn't think of an answer…on one hand, she could tell Icy everything and see what wisdom she had to offer, on the other hand, what if Icy reacted negatively?

What would happen then?

"Bloom?"

Bloom put on her best fake smile and turned fully towards her sister. "Nothing my dear sister, have I woken you? I just haven't been able to sleep!"

Icy growled almost silently at her little sister big eyed and bushy tailed attitude at such a late time in the night. But she did realize something was very off.

"Come on," Icy reached for Bloom's hand, of course Bloom took her hand without thought or hesitation, although she remembered when Daphne had reached for her in a similar way Icy had just done.

Shaking the thought from her head, she followed Icy without a word.

Bloom was happy with her life; she didn't want anything to change. She an amazing place to life, her family was always there for her, and nothing was bleak about her life.

"You have been acting so odd lately," Icy stopped walking and turned on her heal, looking into Bloom's eyes. "What is wrong?"

Bloom wanted to look away from those eyes that were clouded with concern, Icy never showed to care much for anyone, but when it came to Bloom, it was as if Icy revolved around her.

"Bloom…is it because that fairy got away?" Icy murmured gently, taking Bloom's silence as another chance to speak. "I can send my private soldiers to retrieve her."

Bloom felt her eyes widen and immediately shook her head, she didn't want that fairy as a slave, she didn't what to see such hate in anyone's eyes, not aimed at her at least.

"It isn't that," Bloom looked away from a moment, and then looked at icy with large pleading eyes. "Please tell me about Domino!"

* * *

Opening the large double doors of the temple library, Icy led her little sister into the large room, giant shelves from floor to high ceiling lined the walls, and millions of books were everywhere.

In the center of the room was a large wooden table with a podium in front. Bloom had walked past this room all her life although she had never stopped to see what waits beyond the doors.

Icy pulled Bloom over to the table, instructing her to sit. Doing as she was told, Bloom waited for Icy to return from retrieving whatever it was she want to go get.

Letting her mind wonder, Bloom thought back to that fairy she had met within the woods days before.

The fairy had been blonde, tall, and seemed to posses amazing power. She was strong and brave as well, taking on an ogre and ghouls all by herself.

_That ogre had called her Stella… _Bloom didn't notice as Icy returned with large leather bound book in her arms.

The fight re-played itself behind Bloom's eyes, she couldn't shake it from her, light burst from the teen fairy, sending the ogre flying back, she was so confident, so sure of herself, Stella never showed fear in that battle.

"Bloom-baby…?" Icy waved a hand in front of her face.

Said girl snapped her head around to look at her older sister. "Hum? Oh, yes," Bloom smiled moving over so Icy could sit beside her. "Please tell me…about domino."

Icy kept a suspicious eye on Bloom as Icy opened the heavy book she had placed on the table in front of her.

"I told you I would."

Bloom scooted closer to Icy to look at the book. "Domino was the final planet the Great Dragon created and chose to live. The Dragon itself is pure magic; its power was considered the most powerful in the magic dimension."

Icy took a breath and glanced at Bloom, who looked engrossed in her reading, she had no idea what prompted Bloom to become so curious about this long dead planet, but Icy loved Bloom and would do nearly anything for her.

"The great Ancestral witches, Witch of Ice, Darkness, and Storms, found that fairy's should not posses that great a power, and rightfully so. They invaded the planet skillfully, forcefully advancing when the fairies showed resistance and fought."

Bloom felt something deep within her, Icy was reading the book word for word, but with the feeling clawing at Bloom, she felt the book wasn't telling the truth.

"After invading the palace, they confronted the king and queen, by the time they got to the guardian of the Dragon's Flame, she had already hidden it. Enraged, the ancestral witches ended the Guardian's life for denying them the power of the Great Dragon."

Bloom gasped, leaning away from Icy and the book. Bloom couldn't believe her Ancestors had _killed_ someone over a magical power.

"So, now you know Bloom." Icy turned to look at her little sister, worry written across her face as she noticed Bloom's scared and hurt expression.

"Bloom-Baby…? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Icy reached over to touch Bloom's shoulder who winced away slightly.

"Icy…" Not only were tears in Bloom's eyes, but were in her voice as well. "The Witches, was who they…" she nearly choked on the next word. "…killed…, what was her name?"

Icy blinked at Bloom's question, Icy had never said who was killed was female…_how did Bloom…?_

"Daphne. Her name was Daphne." Icy answered honestly, not wanting to lie to Bloom, not now not ever.

"Bloom…?" Icy watched Bloom as she stood up quickly and ran towards the large double doors. "…Wait Bloom! Please come back!"Icy stood up; reaching into the air after Bloom, as if just that could pull her back by her side.

* * *

Bloom kept running, her lungs burned and her legs began to feel weak. Slowing, Bloom leaned on the stone walls to keep standing. Walking quickly, hands pressed to the walls, her blue eyes wide, frantic even.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks; she couldn't keep her cries silent. Finally, she felt herself unable to keep walking and stopped, one hand falling away from the wall, her pressed her palm to her face, not caring to stop her streams of tears.

Letting out a scream in the form of a cry, Bloom turned so her back was to the wall, both hands covering either side of her head, she fell slowly to the floor, pulling her knees up; she ducked her head and continued to cry.

Eyes wide and unblinking, Bloom couldn't control herself. They had killed her. The Witches had killed Daphne. _Daphne…they killed Daphne…they killed you…_

Calling out to the Nymph…to her sister…her real sister…Bloom felt her heart sink deeper, her world turning into an inky, gooey black pit.

_I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I am sorry…I am so, so sorry…_

Bloom chanted, rocking herself back and forth as she did.

Suddenly, something incredibly warm seemed to light her world. "Bubble…" Her baby name…she looked up through blurred eyes to see a woman in a glowing yellow gown.

"Dap…Daphne!" Bloom cried out, flinging herself into her real sisters' arms, hugging her so tightly.

Daphne wrapped her arms around Bloom, one hand resting on her head and another on her upper back. "Oh my little bubble…why these dragon tears?"

"You…you lost your life…" Bloom shook and chocked on her tears. "You died…" Bloom looked up at Daphne… _for me…_

Daphne smiled, Bloom hadn't said it, but Daphne had caught the thought. "I do not regret saving your life at the cost of my own."

Finally able to stop her tears, Bloom picked herself up and sat back, looking up at her sister who sat before her. "Bloom, as I was to tell you before, the power of the Great Dragon's Flame is within you."

"What? Within me? That power is mine? It's inside me?"Bloom found it sort of hard to swallow, but she would trust Daphne with her life, she already had once.

"Why me?"

"I saved two for the price of one."Bloom knew what that really meant; perhaps that was where the saying first became known.

Daphne never stopped smiling; it was as if she was perfectly happy with how things turned out, even though things turned to the worst for her.

"I don't understand it…" Bloom murmured, looking down at her hands. Daphne tilted her head to look into Bloom's eyes, but she said nothing and simply waited for her little sister to continue speaking.

Lifting her head, Bloom looked into Daphne's eyes. "How come I was never told I was adopted?"

Daphne didn't answer, she wasn't sure she had one. "They may not have known." She decided to guess, Bloom would have to ask the king and queen herself to discover the truth.

"This would explain why I, a fairy, am a part of this family, who are all witches." Bloom whispered, finding it hard to think of Icy as someone other than her sister.

"What do I do?" Bloom begged Daphne, she knew she couldn't stay. "I cannot be with this family…" Bloom let her head fall. "I can't bear to stay here surrounded by witches, by the very witches who enslave other fairies, and my own sister is the reincarnation of the witch that killed you!" at the last statement, Bloom looked up at Daphne and sat up on her knees, her eyes wide with hurt and anger.

* * *

**A/N::: I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! T.T**


	7. Feeling

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Winx Club or the Prince of Egypt! **

**

* * *

**

Bloom wore a mini skirt formed from dark blue ice crystals that was short in the front but got a bit longer at her thighs and behind and matching tube top with a gold headdress that covered her ears and top of her head but left her forehead visible for her tiara.

She sat at Lyan's, her mother, side in a slightly shorter throne, Next to her mother on the other side was Damon, her father, in which Icy sat at his side in a throne matching hers.

Bloom watched silently, letting her bangs shield her from the world. Her large blue eyes watched as four guards entered with one fairy and two men.

"What is it we have here?" Damon asked, his voice void of emotion. Bloom held in a wince. Now that she knew the truth, knew she was a fairy, she felt she had no right to live like this while most, if not all, were suffering simply because they were known fairies.

"These two," one guard began as another pushed the two men further. "They were caught attempting an escape into the Garden of Magic."

"Sacred ground is forbidden to slaves." Icy said, her voice cut like ice. Bloom absently nodded, wincing at the word 'slaves'.

"And the pixie?" Icy's voice was again like ice. Her eyes cold, fixated onto the teen fairy before them.

She had long blonde hair and deep blue - almost black - eyes. She was glairing at the floor but was wise to never raise a hate filled gaze to the Royal family, her death would be absolute should she or anyone ever do so.

"Performing magic in attempt to bring down two of our own. She was in full power at the time of her attack." One guard explained.

Bloom lifted her eyes to fully look at the girl. She used her powers? Bloom had never seen any of the fairies or wizards attempt such a thing.

"Impossible!" Lyan stood, Bloom's head jerked upward towards her mother, large blue eyes much larger than normal. She watched her mother in silence. "All fairies are drained-"

"Lyan!" said woman shut her mouth, casting a glace to her kind hearted daughter Bloom. She returned to her seat. Damon hadn't yelled, but his command had been sharp.

"She is new to our slave circuit , correct?" Damon asked.

A guard nodded.

Damon smiled at his wife. "Which explains why she possesses powers…the will to use her powers." he corrected himself quickly, casting a glace to his daughter Bloom.

She watched her family with a puzzled look, both in her eyes and on her face. Bloom turned her gaze back to the fairy and watched her closely.

Said fairy watched Bloom as well. Her eyes slightly narrowed, as if curious and confused, and watchful as well.

* * *

Bloom walked along the narrow dirt road patches of the fields where the slaves worked. The young blue-eyed princess walked alone, demanding that the guards leave her at peace.

At first of course, the guards had refused, set on protecting their princess from the slaves, in case they tried another foolhardy attack.

Thankfully, Icy had granted Bloom permission to walk alone, which Bloom was grateful for. Confirming no slave would be foolish enough to attack Bloom, less they would have to deal with Icy.

Bloom watched about five male slaves in the water fields with their pants rolled up to their knees, their eyes tired and bodies weak, hair clinging to their faces due to sweat and their shirts and pants torn from hard work.

Their eyes narrowed at the ground as they saw from the water Bloom's reflection. Bloom saw their anger clearly, but did not hold it against them.

She was now beginning to hate herself.

Turning away from the men, she saw four fairies in the water field. The females looked up from pulling the plants to look at the princess of the coven.

Two set their hands on their knees and leaned forward, bowing low to the princess. Those two had obviously been broken. The other two turned their heads, eyes angrily narrowed, and continued their chore.

Bloom felt a pang of hurt and self hate rush up her spine and flare out against her ribs.

Her world faded to a black/blue color and it felt as if white hot lightening pierced her head, across/behind her eyes. Eyes wide, Bloom turned her body from the waist up, leaving her feet planted to the ground as they had been.

What was this feeling?

Something felt very…so very off. Something was not right.

* * *

She had taken off into a dead run, startlingly many of the salves, even pushing some of them out of her path as she raced towards the palace as fast as her legs could carry her.

Reaching the palace, Bloom didn't slow. If anything, she ran faster, she knew she would most likely faint if she didn't stop soon, but she had to go. Had to go below the palace, where the power chambers were.

She had heard of them, Icy telling her they were the prison sells.

Now, for some reason, all of a sudden, Bloom wasn't sure she believed her older sister.

Lungs burned painfully, legs hurting like hell, her eyes burned, and her mouth dry, Bloom felt it hard to breathe but couldn't find enough selfishness in her to stop.

The feeling grew stronger the closer she got.

* * *

**A/N::: Sorry hadn't updated in so long. Next chapter up soon. Promise.**


	8. Shock

**[ Disclaimer ] I do **_**NOT**_** own Winx Club or the Prince of Egypt! **

**

* * *

**

The wind blew, trees shook gently in the cool breeze. Every thing was peaceful in Magix, perhaps because it was not under the control of the witches…at least, not yet.

They had been warned by headmistress Faragonda that the reincarnations of the Ancestral Witches seeks the Great Dragon's power, in which if they got that power,… the former Company of Light member hadn't needed to say what would happen, the girls knew all two well.

The three of the four girls stood at the gates of their school, eyes wide with anxiety. Tecna was the first to speak. "We should look for her!"

Musa nodded, they're friend had been gone far to long, she was starting to really worry. "Stella could very well be in danger."

Flora nodded, but disagreed. "Even so, she told us to wait here for her. And we did promise."

Both Tecna and Musa looked at one another, glaring at the ground. Flora was right. Stella was a powerful fairy, but even so, if she happened across witches…

Musa shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. No way would Stella fall to witches.

All but stumbling out of the green forest, Stella had her scepter keep her standing. Her three friends rushed to her as she fell, transforming into her human form.

"Stella! Stella! Are you alright?" Musa yelled, Tecna running to the fallen teen as Flora raced to fetch their headmistress.

* * *

Bloom all but stumbled down towards the power chambers. Reaching the chamber hall, she slowed, feeling as if she would fall at any moment.

Whipping her head towards a low murmuring sound, Bloom forced herself forward. Her legs shook from running so far so fast. She struggled to control her breathing, to keep it quite.

Placing her hands on one of the two large stone pillars at one door-less entrance, she looked around the large stone, blue eyes widened with shock.

That fairy that had been brought to the Grand Throne stood with her back to the wall, metal clasps around her neck, wrists, and ankles held her still.

Bloom took a step forward, unsure of how to explain the scene before her. The teen, once in the room, looked around. No one was there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The words were laced with venom, the voice chilling. Bloom turned her had to look at the fairy. Her words had hurt, but something else overpowered her hurt.

With narrowed eyes and determination, "Why are you down here?"

The fairy opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of heavy doors echoed throughout the chambers, with eyes wide, the fairy hissed for her to hide. Knowing full well the princess wouldn't have asked should she have known what is done to a fairy with powers.

Bloom took her place behind the pillar, she didn't want to hide, she had seen the fear in the girls eyes, but the poisonous way the girl had hissed for her to hide, Bloom found that she couldn't resist.

She felt something wash over her and into her mind, but it was numbed, what had it…?

"No slave possesses powers, no fairy ever should in the first place." That was Icy.

Bloom was pulled from her thoughts and winced at how Icy sounded, so cold, distant and… uncaring… Icy stood in front of the fairy, who was looking as defiant as ever.

Darcy stood to Icy's left and Stormy to her right.

"Leave here you witches!" The girl spat angrily, eyes narrowed in clear defiance. Stormy and Darcy's arms fell to their sides, they're faces and eyes blank as they turned on their heel to leave, just as the fairy had commanded.

Icy hissed, ordering the two to snap out of it, punching them on the back of their head, waking them up from their daze. "Wha - ?" Stormy mumbled as Darcy rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

With a pain filled groan, Stella turned her head and attempted to open her hazel eyes, with effort, she managed, and the sight of Tecna, Flora, and Musa greeted her.

A smile, warm and very real, spread across her face.

"Girls." She acknowledged, pushing herself up, she realized the only thing on her under the blanket was a white bandage wrapped around her ribs and chest, she didn't mind, but she minded the slight pain.

Pulling the covers fully away from her body, Stella looked herself over.

She wore her long orange skirt that was slit up both sides, nearly to her hips. Her left thigh, her right ankle, and both knees were bandaged.

Her left wrist and hand were bandaged up as well.

"I took a beating." She murmured to herself more than anyone else.

Flora nodded. "Yes, aside from that…"

"What happened?" Musa finished for the sweet girl.

Stella lifted her hazel gaze to their headmistress as the old woman entered the room. "You are awake." Faragonda nodded towards Stella, a grandmotherly smile across her lips. "Please, tell us of you travel."

* * *

"Summon the crystals." Icy ordered, eyes harder than stone. She walked to the fairy, slapping her across the cheek.

The girl winced, Bloom felt her heart drop. She wanted to do something, but as she tried to move, her body remained still. Was it that girls command? She seemed to posses the power to command one to do anything…

Something didn't feel right. Bloom watched as Icy placed her hands together, as did Stormy and Darcy, each pulling back to revile a large vile or bottle like crystal with their initial surrounding it.

Chanting began low, but grew louder, the spell was clearly of dark origin.

*****"Crystals of Whispera, Dark magic from our kin, REACH INSIDE THIS GIRL AND TAKE HER POWER FROM WITHIN!"

That strange feeling was growing, sharp and painful, it felt as if something was spreading warmth within her, curling into a tight ball.

Bloom watched helplessly as the girls power was pulled from her, resulting in her gasping for breath, she fell forward as much as she could. Her power swirled towards Icy, Stormy, and Darcy.

Bloom snapped from her thoughts when she heard footsteps.

She stood an arms length from the former fairy, lifting the girls chin to look at her. "Now that you have no powers," Icy snapped her fingers of her free hand and the metal claps returned into the stone wall. "You are free to go, Slave."

Bloom felt herself back up, her body trembling uncontrollably. She felt more than heard the trio begin walking from the chambers towards where she was hidden.

Looking around, the young red-head found no place to hide. She felt something wash over her. It felt as if a drug that induced sleep had seeped into her, the feeling burned through her throat and stomach, casting her vision into a daze.

Blinking, Bloom found herself behind a large stone pedestal that held vegetation with millions of tiny thorns. Only then did she realize the feeling she had gotten only moments before.

That fairy had had the power to command anyone to do as she said, so her command for Bloom to hide was still in effect. She was thankful, honestly.

* * *

Tecna, Flora, Musa and their headmistress all stood around the bed Stella occupied within the infirmary walls, their eyes and mouths open wide.

"Don't look at me like that." Stella mumbled, eyes narrowed, her face turned slightly away from the group before her.

She had just told them of what happened. She had journeyed to The Coven, as directed by the great nymph of Domino, Daphne. She had been told to be there, but was untold of what for.

Daphne had informed them that she would know 'what for' when the reason came.

Stella had run into Nut, the lackey of the three witches, who desired Stella's scepter for its power. She had taken quite a beating, but knew that was not the reason she was sent there for.

Then. _She_ arrived.

"The princess saved you! A witch saved a fairy!" Musa snapped, she couldn't believe it. No witch would help a fairy no matter what, it was the unwritten law imprinted in witches before their birth.

Stella shook her head. "She is no witch."

All three girls looked from Stella to Faragonda…who hadn't taken her eyes from Stella.

"I know who she is." Stella continued, "Daphne had spoke to me…well, not really spoken, but that princess, Bloom, is not a witch! She is the princess of Domino!"

Tecna shook her head. "All of Domino's life was killed off by the Ancient Witches, even Daphne had died in the gruesome battle."

Musa nodded her agreement. Flora's eyes were glued to the floor, her rested between her thumb and index finger. "Daphne died, that much is indeed true. But for a reason."

Flora lifted her gaze to the other, dropping her arms to her sides. "Bloom was protected by Daphne…"

* * *

**A/N::: Alright. Leaving it there for now. **

*** Yeah, it is from the 4kids version, but I like it! It is a good spell. I did NOT make it up and it is NOT mine **_!_**  
**


	9. Back to When

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Winx Club or the Prince of Egypt **

**A/N::: If I did, this would be the beginning plot of Winx! XD Sorry for delayed update. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**Bloom walked throughout the palace walls, stopping at the Grand Throne double golden doors, located on the north side, only to turn around again and pace from her room, located on the south side, and back.

She had to talk to her parents about what Icy was doing to the salves. They would never allow it if they knew. It was wrong…horrible even. No one should be forced to give up their magical identity.

The red-headed teen froze in her stride to the Grand Throne room.

What did she know about Magical Identity? She had no powers…she had no Magical Identity whatsoever.

Looking down so her hair cut her off from the rest of the world, Bloom stood there silently and motionlessly.

Her breathing was shallow as she thought back…

Back to when she defended that fairy…

Back to when she freed that captured fairy…

Back to when she witnessed that fairy's powers ripped from her…

Back to when all her trust, love, and faith in Icy and her kingdom began to suddenly waver and fade…

* * *

Stella swung her legs over the infirmary bed and applied her weight onto her feet, standing up while holding onto the edge of the bed. Once she uncurled her hands from the bed, she cried out as she feel to the floor and her legs gave out.

Musa came running, immediately scolding Stella like a child. "You're hurt! It will be weeks before you can get out of bed!"

Stella sat on the floor with her legs under her out toward the sides, she huffed, blew at her bangs, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Musa scolded her.

Flora soon entered with medicine and fresh bandages for the blonde fairy. "Flora!~" Stella wined, stretching her arms up in the air like a child wanting to be held.

Flora smiled yet rolled her eyes. "You baby." Flora giggled.

"Stay in bed Stella." Musa finished as Stella, with the help of Flora, sat back on the bed, back against the pillows.

Stella smirked and allowed Flora to remove and replace the bandages on her. Once the task was complete, Flora and Musa left, leaving Stella to rest.

Turning to look out the window next to/behind her bed, hazel eyes narrowed.

_Bloom was it? _

Stella thought back to the girl, their encounter, back to the girls powers. Bloom had no idea she had powers…how could a fairy not know of her own power?

_Bloom…we will see each other again… I promise that._

_

* * *

_**A/N::: OMG! This chapter is so painfully short! I am sorry! This seems like a good place to stop though…update may be soon or over Christmas break. **

**REVIEW for updates to speed up!**


	10. Time to Heal

**[ Disclaimer ] I do NOT own Winx Club or the Prince of Egypt ! Each belong to their respective creators! Un-Beta-ed!  
**

**

* * *

**Bloom nervously made her way into the temple of the Great Ancestral witch of Ice. Her sister, Icy, was the incarnation of this woman.

The young red head had never feared this fact until recent days, due to newly gained knowledge of her past.

Swallowing, Bloom bowed gracefully to the stone statue of the Ice Witch, which held the woman's photograph in her hands.

Getting to her knees, Bloom placed her hands on the stone floor and rested her forehead on them. With a shuddering breath, the red-headed teen opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"I am not a witch." Her voice was nervous, but strong. "I am not apart of this Coven…your Coven."

No one answered of course, no one was there. Bloom had arrived and everyone left out of respect and out of her personal request.

"I am a fairy." Bloom felt the air change, or at least she thought she did. "I am the princess, and soul survivor, of Domino."

The air did change then. Bloom was sure. For the worst or best, Bloom wasn't sure. "I am an outsider, unbeknown to everyone here, including me only a week ago."

Bloom did not understand or know where she was going with spilling everything to the one woman who killed everything she was years ago.

But the red-headed teen felt she had to. Secretly hoping for some form of guidance.

Lifting her head again, she opened her eyes, staring up at the photo of the witch, directly into the panted eyes.

Bloom shook her head slightly, her blue eyes falling shut. She didn't know what to say anymore.

"Help me…" _I am not a Witch…_

The teen felt something wash over her and the room. Her eyes remained closed.

"I know it well."

Blue eyes snapped open, her head lifted. Before her, stood a tall woman with a black robe, mask, and bony figure.

Bright blue eyes widened.

The Ancestral Witch of Ice stood in front of Bloom, facing her. The woman looked younger than she should have.

The witch raised a hand from her side to the air level with her chest, Bloom understood and rose up, standing before the ghost like woman.

"You heard…"

The witch nodded. "Everything."

Bloom took a step back, but the Witch held up her hand, a smile graced her lips. "I am not here to harm you fairy. I am here to talk."

Tilting her head, her red hair cascading across her face and shoulders, "I don't understand."

The witch lowered her hand back to her side. "My time in this world is well long over." Taking a breath, or making the action of it, she went on. "The dragons power is yours."

"What?"

"You are not only the Princess of Domino, you possess the power I longed to gain." The witch clarified. "I am a witch, I feel no regret for causing pain and death to your planet, but I do see that the Great Dragon cannot be -" she lifted a hand, stopping herself. "That for another time."

Bloom kept silent respectfully. "I did kill you sister Daphne." Bloom hadn't voiced the question, but the answer was voiced.

Bloom turned her head, anger washing over her quickly but forced it away. "Bloom. You do not belong here, that it true, you are free to leave, but I feel I must do some good to you," the red head looked at the old witch.

"I must warm you," Bloom stiffened, that was never good. "Great pain, strife, and struggle are ahead for you, should you chose to leave your life here."

The witch began to fade. Blue eyes widened.

Bloom stepped forward, her hand outstretched towards the woman.

Said woman looked at the girl, nodding for Bloom to continue. "The Great Dragon…her power…it's…"

"In you."

* * *

Icy stood at a large table with two guards on her left and Darcy and Stormy on her right. They were planning another big remodeling project.

Bloom watched the three witches talk from a distance. The red headed teen couldn't hear what they were saying, not that it mattered to her much.

Looking around, Bloom watched the slaves work. Most of them were nothing but skin and bone, others looked somewhat healthier. Bloom watched an old man up on the wooden walk way, he was lifting something far to heavy.

Each time the man tried, it would either not move or slip from his grasp. A guard walked past, growled an order and moved on.

Bloom hated this. All of it. How could this kingdom be so…cruel? How could _she_? She had lived like the witches all her life, never thinking she was wrong, taught that she and the Witches were above the other magical beings.

A loud crack and snap shook Bloom from her thoughts.

Looking up, Bloom saw that same old man. A guard pulled a whip on him, the old man was taking to long to move the large slab of stone.

Each time the man was struck, he fell to his knees, he tried to pick himself up, as the guard told him to move the stone, but each time he failed, he was struck down again.

"Stop it…" Bloom whispered to herself, covering her ears, yet it didn't stop her from hearing the sound of the whip and cries of pain.

She continued to mutter 'stop it', and after awhile, the sound stopped. Bloom opened her eyes, she hadn't realized she shut them, and as if in slow motion, the old man fell from where he had been struck, now falling to the ground below.

Gasps from the other slaves escaped their mouths, their eyes wide, many huddled around the body that lay nearly crumpled and bruised and cut on the rock covered ground, but most were ordered to get back to work.

Bloom made her way over to the man, pushing guards and other slaves out of her way. The man's eyes were slit open a tiny bit, but he had barely a pulse.

Her hands wrapped around one of his bony ones. He was dying. Why hadn't she run to him sooner? As he was whipped and ordered the guard away? Why hadn't she ordered him a different task? Something he could do.

Why?

Bloom shut her eyes half-way.

Why…?

Silent tears clouded her vision slightly.

_Why_?

Something heated within her as she heard guards approaching.

Blue eyes snapped opened at a muffled sound. An orange glow surrounded the man. Like a second skin. He opened his eyes, looking up at Bloom.

The red-headed teen gasped, smiling through her teary eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The man did not reply for a moment, but whispered "yes" once he was sure.

Bloom took a breath for the first time since she had gotten to him. Lifting his hand to her cheek, she leaned closer, wearing a smile on her lips. "I'm so glad."

"Bloom-baby?"

"This man is hurt." Bloom let his hand go gently, turning to Icy, her eyes returning to a hard blue color, has they had been before she had learned of her fairy nature.

Icy nodded in understanding and lifted her head, her blue eyes narrowed and harsh.

"Who is responsible for this?" Icy's voice was loud and full of authority.

* * *

Bloom turned to stare at the palace from a distance. It was night and the palace was illuminated beautifully, more so now with the full moon the color of Bloom's hair.

The teen whispered to the air as it blew towards the castle. This was, so far, the most difficult decision the young girl had ever had to make.

Turning, she took a step forward.

_I will be with you_

Bloom stilled, turning from the place she stood, half facing the kingdom, blue eyes fell shut as the wind blew her hair over her shoulders, towards the palace.

After a moment, she placed one foot in front of the other, repeating the process until she no longer could see the glow of the palace in the distance.

* * *

"I CAN'T STAND SITTING AROUND HERE!" Stella burst, standing with the help of her crutches, her hazel eyes larger than normal, her left hand curled into a fist stretched into the air above her head.

Flora, Musa, and Tecna raced into their dorm at Alfea. "Princess Stella!" Musa began, hands on her hips as she neared the frustrated Fairy of the Sun and Moon.

"I just can't stand sitting still around here when we know Domino's last survivor is alive! And in the clutches of the witches coven!" Stella ranted, her crutch dropping to the floor due to her excited attitude and actions.

"Stella-!"

"Who knows what the witches have done to the g-AHH!" Stella fell face first onto the floor in her frantic attempt to get the others to understand.

The three girls laughed as the fourth fell ungracefully to the carpet covered floor next to the sofa of their dorm.

Flora, kneeling down to help the blonde to her knees, her voice was soft, picking up from where she left off moments ago. "Stella, please, even if we would go there, would could very well only endanger her."

Blinking, the blonde fairy turned her wide hazel eyes to the sweet voiced fairy, Flora.

"What?"

Tecna stepped up then.

"The Coven may not know of her being the only royal Domino survivor, should we go to the Coven and reveal that fact, she most likely would be in more danger than living with those witches."

Stella looked away, catching her lower lip between her teeth.

"We will await for the time when Daphne deems fit for us to step forward,"

The four turned.

"Headmistress?" Musa asked.

"Until then, we must remain here and keep calm and strong. Can you four do that my girls?"

The girls did not nod, but their answer was in their eyes, Faragonda had always been there to guide them, and this time would be no different.

* * *

**A/N:::**

**Read and Review! Reviews are enjoyed! **

**Just moved around a week before Christmas. No internet (until the day I post this) and that is why this update is late. **


	11. Far Off Now

**[ disclaimer ] I do NOT own Winx Club or Prince of Egypt; both belong to their respective creators.**

**

* * *

**The sun was just now making its way into the sky, the first light of morning. It was a wonderful sight, especially when one couldn't sleep.

Long curly brown hair floated on the surface of the spring water. Layla lay back as the warm water was stirred by the water fall of hot water.

Her land was mostly water, but the few land masses that were there were where the best hot spring in the magical dimension rest.

Ever since she had returned to her home world from Coven, she had been uneasy. The red head flashed into her mind. The young woman, hadn't been like the other witches. She had been kind, Layla had seen that deep with the blue eyes of the girl.

Yet it was buried, deep within, not forgotten, but hidden. The young woman had also let her escape, not alerting the guards of her whereabouts even after the red head saw her.

"Perhaps…if at all possible, I should speak to this girl." Layla spoke to the wind, not expecting an answer of any kind.

"That would be a danger, princess."

Said princess turned to see her childhood friend. Anne. She had orange hair which she braded into two low pig tails. Layla smiled. Anne had given her the courage to stand up to her parents, thus allowing her to be more than seen and not heard.

"Anne." Layla recognized, then shook her head. "No. I don't think she is like the other witches."

Anne said nothing, only tilted her head in question.

Layla's large brown eyes fell shut while listening to the wind that caused her form to shiver.

Anne suggested she get dressed, Layla didn't answer. Something else caught her ears.

Tilting her head, the young princess of Andros listened carefully. The morning air was speaking, no, someone was using the air to speak.

Opening her eyes, Layla lifted herself from the spring. Nature was talking to her, though it was speaking of another nature, on another world.

"Princess?" Anne called, eyes following the dark skinned fairy.

Moving forward, cool grass beneath her bare feet, the princess moved swiftly and quietly, transforming as she moved.

A green mini skirt, matching top with a fabric strap connecting the top and bottom pieces now covered her form. Boots reached to her knees. Clear, glittering wings formed at the base of her shoulder blades.

"Princess!"

"Be silent Anne!" Layla scolded in a hiss, closing her eyes once more to listen to the voice that was becoming more clear the more she focused.

* * *

The sky with lit dimly by the raising sun. Personal guards of the royal family patrolled the streets in pairs of two, looking down every alleyway and even going so far as to wake the people of the city in their search.

Many people gathered onto the sidewalks and streets as soldiers went into their homes, searching for something the people had no idea as to what.

Staying within the shadows of the dark alley, a figure in shadows wore a worn brown cloak, that dragged slightly on the ground, with a hood which covered their face in darkness, stood waiting for the men to pass on.

"Report!" The leader commanded, standing in the center of the street.; awaiting his men for the results.

"Negative Sir!" another man called from the doorway of one families home.

Two more men emerged from across the road. "Not here."

The sound off continued, each with the same response.

Valtor stood stone still with his hands behind his back, his long sandy blond/brown hair tied into a low ponytail. Growling at the results of their search; he closed his eyes, attempting to calm himself.

It had been only four hours after Bloom had run from the palace, it had only been four hours since she disappeared, deciding that to be her true self, she had to master her fairy powers.

Icy had been the one to announce her missing, and not long after when guards and officials crawling all over the kingdom in search of their princess.

Of course, at this rate, with their luck, they would all be killed or frozen solid by Icy should they not find the younger royal or at least a lead to where she had gone.

With a heavy sigh and a slight twitch of his eyebrow; "Alright men! Forward!" Valtor issued, waiting a moment before moving from where he stood.

The shadowed figure pressed their body tightly to the stone wall of the alley as the guards passed, keeping themselves hidden well within the darkness.

Keep out of sight was the best thing for the shadow at this point. Caught now all plans would dissipate to ashes.

"Sir." The highest guard of the squad inquired.

"Speak." Valtor; his voice was solid stone, he was harsh and without mercy, himself included, on everyone and everything. He was a wizard of the darker times, centuries old, highly feared by nearly everyone but the king and queen.

He was powerful, armed with the knowledge of many deadly spells. Most revolved around torture of some kind that no one could imagine, or dare to imagine.

"Should we not tell the people of our search? It would be much easier should the public know."

Valtor shook his head, stopping right before the alleyway which sheltered the hooded figure. "If the public knew the youngest princess of the Coven is missing," he turned to look down the alley, eyes narrowed before he turned his eyes to the soldier. "Our kingdom would erupt into an upheaval."

* * *

Within the walls of Alfea, the headmistress; Miss. Faragonda; sat in her office. Her large eyes gazing out the window to the students that passed the courtyard on their way to class. The morning was gloomy even though the sun was shinning full force.

The retired fairy had felt the urge to find the red-headed teen worlds away, but knew better. Endangering the girl would help no one.

"Headmistress?" Said woman turned her chair towards the office doors.

Stella stood, leaning on her crutches, in the doorway. Clearly awaiting permission to enter the office. As the old woman's nod, the blonde teen walked carefully to the desk.

The fairy's hazel eyes were large, a light pink tint to her cheeks told the woman Stella was nervous. "You are healing greatly, Stella."

Said girl nodded her only response. She looked as if she were choking on the words she tried so hard to keep from speaking.

Faragonda already knew what the girl had come to ask. "That girl is safer for now. Trust me."

Stella now couldn't hold her words back. "How do you know? They could have found out she's a fairy! She could be in danger! Let us go! At least under cover! Just to see where she stands! They could being doing who knows what to her right now! Please Miss. Faragonda!"

Panting, Stella would have collapsed into the chair behind her should she had let herself. She had said all of that in one breath; her worry over taking her. Something about that red-headed girl had Stella very protective, that much the old woman knew.

Turning her head to the window, the headmistress took a breath she hadn't realize she'd been holding. "I take it you have discussed this with the other girls, am I correct?"

At first, Stella did not reply; then nodded. "I have."

"and?"

Stella looked worn and about to cry. "We all want to help that girl." Stella turned to see Musa, Tecna and Flora walking into the office.

Musa nodded to Tecna's statement. "C'mon Miss. F, we wouldn't ask unless we knew she's one of us."

The old woman watched the girls as the stood determined in front of her. They were what fairies were meant to be; determined, passionate, and willing for their kind. Stella had told them this red-headed girl had shown such and beyond.

"Once Stella is fully healed; two more days; you may go."

The girls cheered, hugging each other and squealing with glee.

"Make plans on how you get there, what you do once you are there…, oh," the woman paused as she turned to Stella. "Be careful…all of you." Even though she pointed at Stella, indicating her last trip there and her current damage.

Laughter broke out as Stella blushed in embarrassment, pouting after a moment.

* * *

Letting herself fall to ground of the forest; Bloom rubbed at her feet. She had walked so far, gotten to a portal and ended up who knew where.

Because she didn't.

All she knew was she wasn't in her world, it was night, and she was hungry and tired. When she had entered the portal, she had been about to request a world only to find that a world had been chosen for her. No doubt by the hands of Daphne.

Where was the woman when Bloom needed her now?

The young red-head was lost and completely confused on what to do or where to go next.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. She sent me here so I must need to be here."

That didn't reassure her though.

Standing up, the princess surveyed her surroundings. She couldn't see more than a few feet away and it was nothing but darkness. Deciding on north; Bloom pushed though the bushes of the forest, ripping her skirt in a few places here and there.

"Ouch," Bloom muttered, snatching her hand away from a thorn bush. "Damn. Where am I?" She let her pricked finger into her mouth, trying to stop the bleeding.

Eying her finger after a moment, the blood swelled into a small drop at the opening of the small wound at the tip of her finger. Her eyes closed half-way. _What if this world is an abandoned world? Perhaps there is no one here…and I am alone…_

The teen laughed to herself softly; it would serve her right. Betraying her kind by acting like a witch and looking down on all others.

Blue eyes widened. Bloom looked up and ahead of her. That voice had been Daphne's.

_Stupid me. _Bloom knew she shouldn't think like that. But at times like this, she found it hard not too.

After what seemed like hours of walking which had only been a few minutes, Bloom found herself at the gate of a orange stone castle of some kind. It was different from the kingdoms she had ever seen.

Her vision began to blur. No. She had just noticed that her vision had blurred.

Voices. She heard voices.

Bloom took a step away only to find her body gone numb. The voices came closer. Two boys of their teens as far as she could tell. They we're talking about school…how they were late…they were getting closer.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bloom lifted her head to fix glazed eyes onto the two who approached.

The boy who had just spoken. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore some uniform and… Bloom felt herself fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N::: O.O What just happened? **

**Read and REVIEW! **


	12. Lost and Found

**{ Disclaimer } I do **_**NOT**_** own Winx Club or The Prince of Egypt movie plot !**

**

* * *

**Wizgiz, the small male leprechaun, stood on his desk. He was instructing three girls on one spell to hide an object from sight. Each girl had a small orange in hand, practicing on that.

"Remember. Say one thing wrong in the slightest the spell could back fire and who knows what will happen in place." Tecna, sitting in the front row, wrote the cause and effects and some other cliff notes in her notebook. Musa sat three seats behind her friend, and she wasn't really listening, she was working on a new song.

Stella sat by the window, her hazel gaze looking at nothing in particular, the pen in her hand tapped rapidly on her desk. She was anxious and she couldn't help but worry over the red-headed teen she had seen just a week ago.

Leaning forward, Stella let her head fall to her desk quietly. "Ah! Professor!" One girl shouted as her orange grew four legs and one large eye.

"There! Just that class!" Wizgiz exclaimed, picking the new visitor up by two legs. "By Amaryl saying the incantation with 'arc' instead of 'arch'; the orange has become an eye spider rather than invisible." The professor explained, watching Stella pout in the far corner.

Just as he was about to instruct Amaryl on how to reverse the spell, the shrill of the bell silenced his words and in his surprise, nearly fell off his desk. "Ugh…Class dismissed…" Wizgiz mumbled as his head shifted from side to side, dizzy with the sound of the bell as it was right above his head on the wall.

"Yo! Professor? Are you good?" Musa asked, dark blue eyes dancing at the dizzy little man as she helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" Stella burst, eyes blazing as she stood abruptly, moving around her desk to storm from the room when her bad leg had her on the floor in seconds.

Tecna gasped, running over to the fallen teen. "Stella! We said be careful!"

"That girl needs us! She can't keep living as a witch! I won't allow it any longer! UGH! Let me go!" Stella shouted, pushing at Tecna when she wrapped her arms around the blondes shoulders, preventing her from getting up.

"Stella! Calm down, you're still healing." Tecna reasoned the best she could to the excited blonde.

"I'm fine! My leg and arm doesn't even hurt anymore!" Musa uncrossed her arms and walked over to Stella, kneeling down to rest her hand on Stella's leg that rest within a pink cast. "Really?"

"OW! That hurt!…" the fairy shouted before she realized her words. "I mean…doesn't hurt at all…" she mumbled, eyes tearing up at the pain.

"Yeah. Right." The two teens rolled their eyes, voices full of sarcasm.

* * *

"So? What happened to her?"

Voices. Male. Respectful.

"Dehydration. She over stepped her bounds. She must have been lost."

Rough. Commanding.

"Why didn't she just call for help? Or use her magic?"

"That is for her to answer Prince Sky."

Proper. Royal.

Bloom shifted on the soft bed under her, the cool sheets over her. The pillow cushioning her head was plush and soft and amazingly comfortable. Her head hurt. That was her only discomfort. Groaning, she forced her eyes open and immediately regretted it.

Light blinded her and she immediately shut her eyes once more. "You awake?"

Turning her head, Bloom opened her eyes slowly to see a three men. One had a brown beard and narrowed eyes. The other two were teenagers. One had brown hair and brown eyes and the other hand blue eyes and blonde hair.

"How do you feel?" The blonde boy asked, helping Bloom as she sat up. Bloom shook her head, her red hair falling around her. "My head hurts…" The brown haired boy walked away only to return moments later with a glass of light blue liquid in a tall clear glass. "This will rid of the headache."

Bloom took the glass carefully but confidently. She recognized the medicine quickly; she had studied for years since she was four with the healer of the Coven kingdom. Drinking the tasteless liquid, it instantly began to dull the ache.

"Who are you?" The boy with blonde hair asked, taking the glass from her when she handed it to his offered hand. Tilting her head, Bloom was unsure what to say. She wasn't really a witch so she didn't belong to the Coven. Domino was destroyed so she wasn't apart of it.

Locking blue eyes onto the three before her, Bloom decided to simply give her name. "I'm Bloom." she spoke softly, tilting her head and smiling happily as she spoke, watching the two teens smile in response.

The blonde walked over to her and knelt beside the bed, tilting his head to the side with a real solid smile in place, he put his hand to Bloom's forehead and his other hand to his own forehead. "You don't have a fever, that's good. Where are you from? Do you remember your home?"

She remembered where she grew up, the Coven; but her home, Domino, she didn't remember it at all. Sighing, Bloom decided that she couldn't tell them, they would hate her and she couldn't blame them. She shook her head gently. "No." It was not entirely a lie.

The older looking man rubbed his beard, apparently thinking but whatever was going on in his mind he didn't say. "We'll see about a doctor soon. Perhaps Miss. Faragonda will know of something to help this young girl, Bloom was it?"

Bloom nodded, her blue eyes steady and unblinking. "Well; until then, She can stay here." The boy with brown hair concluded. The older man nodded, instructing the two back to class. Bloom assumed she was in the infirmary rather than a dorm.

As the three filed out, the two younger boys turned to smile at her. "By the way," The brown haired boy added, the blonde stopping at the door as well. "I'm Sky."

"Brandon." The blonde smiled as he said his name. Within another word they were gone and Bloom had the nagging thought in the back of her head that those two weren't who they said they were. Closing her eyes, Bloom scolded herself. Even if they lied just then it wasn't as if she had room to speak. She lied just before they had supposedly.

Rising to her feet, Bloom shifted her pants so she wasn't entangled and then she noticed she had a wide white bandage around her abdomen up to her neck bones.

Had she been hurt?

_Pressed to the wall of a dark ally, Bloom tried her best to keep hidden. Valtor was a powerful Wizard that could sense anyone if they were not careful. She held her breath as the passed her but it didn't seem that the man noticed her. Not even the soldiers._

_Pulling her hood more tightly around her face to keep hidden, she hurried down the dark streets, praying not to be seen or stopped. _

_Making her way around the town, she reached an empty area with a wide black circle painted on the stone floor, statues of the three ancestral witches stood at either side of the circle while the witch of ice statue stood at the top. _

_The pattern within the circle was painted with thin, light blue lines. The curved and swirled and those lines broke into much thinner dark purple lines. The design was a written transportation spell, written with the colors of the three great witches, each world in the magical dimension had a transport or a similar one. _

_Walking into the center of the transport; Bloom closed her eyes and tried to decide on a place to go; but she didn't know. She felt so lost and confused and…._

_Bloom fell to her knees, shaking her head in frustration. She didn't know what to do anymore. In fact, she was sure she was this lost or more even in the beginning. _

"_Daphne…help me…" _

_Bloom felt the ground beneath her heat, rather, become so cold it felt hot. Opening her eyes; Bloom saw the colors glowing. A gentle chant was playing in her head, it was being sung and it was Daphne's voice. _

_Suddenly; she felt herself fall forward. Bloom turned herself to look from where she fell but she couldn't see anything. _

_As soon as she had fallen; she stopped. Looking around she was settled on green grass and below trees full of leaves. Picking herself up, she looked around her, walking forward in wonder._

_Stopping suddenly; Bloom heard something snap right behind her. Turning, she heard voices. They were close but they weren't near enough she see her. Moving forward, this time running, Bloom pushed past the trees and bushes. _

_A branch hit her just below her neck but she didn't stop. Her vision blurred and she had the vague feeling that she just might be bleeding. The ground shifted and rolled beneath her feet, causing her to fall forward, she caught herself on her hands but not before a think upraised tree root landed a painful impact on her stomach. _

_Forcing herself to stand; she ignored the pain and after what seemed like hours of walking which had only been a few minutes, Bloom found herself at the gate of a orange stone castle of some kind. _

_It was different from the kingdoms she had ever seen._

_Her vision began to blur. No. She had just noticed that her vision had blurred. Again._

_Voices. She heard voices. _

_Bloom took a step away only to find her body gone numb. The voices came closer. Two boys of their teens as far as she could tell. They we're talking about school…how they were late…they were getting closer. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" Bloom lifted her head to fix glazed eyes onto the two who approached. _

_The boy who had just spoken. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore some uniform and… Bloom felt herself fade into unconsciousness._

Right. Blue eyes narrowed. They had scared her into running away. "Not their fault. I acted like a terrified animal on the hunt." Bloom signed.

Moving to where a large white shirt lay, a note lay on top. _Why not just tell me when you were here?_ In some moments of life, Bloom didn't understand people at all.

The note told that the shirt belonged to the blue eyed boy, Brandon is what he called himself, and that is was new so he hadn't worn it yet.

Lifting the dress shirt up she pulled it on over her head. It was a few sizes way to big but she didn't want to walk around with only a bandage on; she assumed this was an all boy school.

Buttoning it up all the way, she folded the sleeves a few times until the sleeves only covered her hands to the palms. The shirt reached her knees, she left it be and the shirt hung off of her to make it look really baggy. She shrugged. Oh well. Clothes were clothes, right?

* * *

**A/N::: LATE UPDATE! SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE! **

**This will be KINDA like the First Season of Winx but with some MAJOR changes AS YOU JUST READ, **

**Brandon is posing as Sky **

**And**

**Sky is posing as Brandon**

**JUST LIKE IN SEASON ONE OF WINX CLUB! **

**I'll be just to keep describing them 'blue eyed boy' or 'brown eyed boy' so when their names are said we'll know who is who…kay?**

**The REVIEW button says CLICK ME (( PLEASE )) !**


End file.
